


Sesame Nights

by gbhole



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbhole/pseuds/gbhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different look at Sesame Street characters. To be expanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesame Nights

**Author's Note:**

> From fanfiction.net a while back.

He has lived in the tower for longer than anyone can remember.

Some say that he is just a man; that their grandparents helped him moving forty or fifty years ago; that he is just a recluse.

No one is fooled by them.

Some say that he is a relatively recent immigrant who came from a small European country (the word Transylvania is never mentioned) to here, where the locals are unaware of his desires and his fears.

Some say that he was born millions of years ago, with agriculture and society: a reflection of the corruption that is inherent to class segregation.

Some say that he was born with Time itself, and that it only started when he began counting.

Only he knows for sure, because only he keeps count. He keeps count of everything.


End file.
